Ilusión
by Kiwi Odair
Summary: Una relación que empezó por juego se convierte en el peor tormento: Un amor real. One-Shot.


Los personajes de Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenecen y son obra de sus respectivos autores.

**Ilusión**

Era tarde y la estación del tren se encontraba en una hora pico, gente que salía y entraba a los vagones con el molesto contacto físico para poder ganar un lugar.

Hacía frío, el cielo estaba gris en su totalidad siendo apenas las cinco ya que una fuerte tormenta amenazaba el lugar.

Aquel parecía un cuadro depresivo y era completado con la presencia de una joven con cabellos dorados y ojos amatistas, ojos que miraban fijamente el piso; todo le era borroso por que su vista estaba nublada, las lágrimas se agolpaban impidiendo una buena visión. No escuchaba los timbres que anunciaban la llegada y salida de los trenes ni tampoco el murmullo de la gente, no, toda su atención estaba en aquella melodía de Beethoven: Claro de Luna; sí, una bella canción que hacía mucho tiempo, la persona que tanto amaba interpretaba para ella cada vez que sus ánimos decaían.

_Como ahora... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_

En su mano izquierda llevaba una maleta y en la derecha un pequeño morral. El tren que abordaría iba a llevarla lejos de ahí, tal vez a la ciudad, tal vez a un aeropuerto para dejar Japón, la única que sabía era ella.

_Aunque no quiera tengo que hacerlo, no puedo soportar más esto, más de sus mentiras y engaños, su hipocresía, frivolidad ¿Acaso ella cree que no tengo sentimientos? Desgraciadamente todo lo que decían de ella resultó ser verdad._

[Flashback]

-. ¡La maravillosa Miya-sama siempre tiene que ser tan buena con todos, amable y respetuosa!-dijo una chica al lado de Himeko en un tono bastante eufórico.

-. ¿Quién es esa Miya-sama de la que hablan?-preguntó a su acompañante, un joven alto y buen moso

-. Ah-dijo él con indiferencia-Hablan de Himemiya Chikane, la "máxima figura de este colegio"

-. ¿Por qué el sarcasmo Oogami-kun?

-. Compañeros y amigos míos que han estado con ella en años anteriores no opinan lo mismo... Ellos, a diferencia de esas niñas ilusas sí la conocen.

-. Y por lo que veo... No son buenos comentarios.

-. Ja... Himemiya es una niña malcriada, orgullosa, amargada, hostil, agresiva y sólo se limita a jugar con las personas; toda esa alabanza que le dan a diario hace que su ego crezca más y se vuelva peor de lo que ya es.

[Fin del Flashback]

Miró hacia las escaleras, la entrada y salida de los andenes, buscando a aquella joven de ojos azules y cabellera larga y brillante pero lo único que veía era a personas que salían apresuradamente de ahí y otras más que llegaban corriendo a sus respectivos trenes.

Himeko regresó su mirada al piso sintiendo una lágrima bajar por su delicada mejilla, tensó el cuerpo, cerró más las manos enterrándose sus propias uñas al ver que sus palabras eran verdad; no tenía las intenciones de retenerla y si así lo quería así iba a ser.

_¿Dónde quedó el amor que me juraste? Mentirosa, hipócrita... sigo siendo la misma Himeko tonta creyendo en tus palabras de esperanza._

[Flashback]

Estaban en el tejado de la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos se retiraban a sus casas o dormitorios, el viento pegaba suavemente y sus largas y sedosas cabelleras se veían ondear con elegancia.

-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Chikane-chan?

-. Himeko...-la miró directamente a los ojos para acercarse lenta y nerviosamente hacia ella-... Himeko, yo...-tomó una de sus manos con fuerza-... Yo quería saber si tú... Si tú estas dispuesta a... A estar conmigo.

-. ¿Estar contigo? ¿Te refieres a...?-pero enmudeció al sentir los labios de Chikane en los suyos, sentir su respiración en su rostro, escuchar el latido del corazón de su acompañante ¿O sólo era el suyo? Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo en los brazos de la peliazul quien la tenía sujetada de la cintura y la espalda.

Por fin, el tan anhelado sueño de Himeko se estaba haciendo realidad. Rompieron el beso más por falta de aire que por otra cosa, pero aún así la rubia seguía en las nubes.

-. Si aceptas...-dijo Chikane con una sonrisa en los labios bastante extraña-... Si aceptas prometo no decepcionarte... Te quiero de verdad, mi querida Himeko.

[Fin del Flashback]

Faltaban unos minutos para que su tren arribara pero ella ya no quería estar ni un minuto más cerca de los lugares que le hacían recordarla. Su luna, aquella luna que le brindaba esa fría y tenue luz en los momentos difíciles.

[Flashback]

-. ¿Te gusta este?

-. No-respondió seriamente la peliazul-No me gustan las piezas de rompecabezas, siento que no es original.

Himeko miró por todos lados buscando algo que agradase a su novia pero complacerla le era muy difícil, siempre tenía caprichos de niña mimada.

-. Pero este sí-dijo Chikane mirando un aparador donde se encontraba el dije de un eclipse-No es muy usual ver este tipo de artesanías.

Un eclipse cubierto por una delicada capa de oro y plata, el cual podía partirse en dos para que la pareja se quedara con su respectivo astro.

-. Es algo caro... No creo que alcance.

-. ¿Olvidas acaso la novia de quien eres?

Chikane solicitó el dije y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo partió a la mitad.

-. Toma-dijo colocando el sol en sus manos-Ese será tuyo y yo me quedare con la luna.

-. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

-. El sol tiene luz propia y la luna necesita de esa luz para brillar... Tú eres para mí como un sol que me da ese brillo para lucir ante los demás.

-. Pero tu brillas más que yo Chikane-chan, brillas en todo... Más bien la luna debe ser mía.

-. Ja-dijo Chikane en un tono amargo-Eso es lo que tú piensas.

[Fin del Flashback]

_Ahora entiendo el por qué de la Luna... El brillo que yo te daba era para que lucieras a una boba que tenías tus pies y que podías jugar con ella cuando quisieras._

Ese era su amor eterno, aquella persona que le brindó paz y tranquilidad en su momento, era sólo una ilusión que ella misma se creó al verla caminar por los pasillos de la escuela; sólo la imagen de la persona más admirada de todo el instituto. Pero al conocerla, al ver que dentro de aquella persona perfecta se encontraba un alma cruel, con rencor hacia todos, llena de mascaras para mostrar e hipocresía de sobra; sintió que sólo estaba en el juego de la verdadera Chikane-sama.

Miró de nuevo las escaleras y esta vez palideció al ver esa hermosa cabellera azulada y su típica banda amarilla sobre ella. Tal vez era una ilusión como muchas más, sí, era eso, se trataba de otra persona que esta vez coincidió con Chikane ¿Cómo iba a ir a buscarla? No iba a dejar su orgullo a un lado y la que debía pedir perdón de rodillas era ella.

Himeko regresó de nuevo la mirada al piso sintiendo un golpe provocado por el viento indicando que la tormenta ya azotaba todo el lugar.

La música seguía y después de ese ritmo tranquilo pasó al momento del clímax en aquella canción, donde las notas graves y fuertes hacían que la persona que las escuchase se estremeciera y mantuviera la respiración. Y al igual que la música, el tiempo siguió pasando. Pudo ver por la gente que llegaba que la tormenta era bastante fuerte ya que estaban convertidos en "una sopa" aún usando sus sombrillas.

Por tercera vez miró hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con personas diferentes y aquella chica que pensó ser ella resultó ser sólo un fantasma de su imaginación; claro... nunca iba a ir a rogarle que se quedara.

La reproducción musical cambió y la siguiente melodía la noqueó emocionalmente ya que Chikane se la había dedicado los primeros días de que empezaron su relación.

"...Si perder es mi destino, entonces sólo por estar contigo..."

Al escuchar eso Himeko levantó su mirada y un dolor punzante llegó a su pecho. Era cierto, Himemiya era muy respetada y amada por todos, creían que ella era merecedora de un príncipe, del príncipe de aquella escuela, su amigo Souma Oogami, pero él no estaba interesado en ella. Aún así, incluso a riesgo de perder toda esa admiración decidió estar con una chica la cual era indiferente para todos, una niña llorona, despistada y muchas veces catalogada como tonta, ella decidió estar con Himeko.

_Pero eso lo hizo por capricho, no porque de verdad me amara, si fuera así entonces no habría tomado su actitud altanera, irrespetuosa y orgullosa... Simplemente se mostró a ella misma, sólo quiso lucirse._

"...Pero amarte a escondidas de los demás es tan doloroso que mis lágrimas inundan mis manos..."

Si en un principio hubiera contado que estaba enamorada de la perfecta Miya-sama todo mundo se habría burlado. Incluso su compañera de cuarto, Mako-chan, le dijo muy bien el estado de su situación.

_No seas ilusa Himeko, ¿Cómo nuestra hermosa Miya-sama iba a fijarse en alguien como tú? Es raro que ella tenga pareja, cree que nosotros somos poca cosa para su persona, tiene complejo de diosa y a decir verdad... No la culpo._

Fue como se resignó a que nunca estaría a su lado, compartiendo su tiempo, mirando sus sonrisas, disfrutando sus logros, simplemente Chikane no era para ella.

"...Con tu sola sonrisa yo quería protegerte, sujetarte, amarte como quisiera y quedarme así por siempre..."

Un rayo de luz se filtró por aquella cabeza llena de oscuros pensamientos, los recuerdos de cómo Chikane era tierna, dulce, cuidadosa y sumamente atenta con ella a lo largo de la relación; pero eso era también parte de su teatro, Himeko se convirtió en la pieza especial de su tablero de ajedrez.

_Nunca hubo tal amor, sólo juego y engaño, sigo reclamándome a mi misma por haber caído en su..._

-. Himeko...

Una mano fría y húmeda quitó de su oído el audífono que la mantenía lejos del mundo, lejos de la dolorosa verdad. Volteó extrañada al ver a la persona que se atrevió a molestarla en aquel momento y un gran balde de agua helada cayó por todo su cuerpo cubriéndola de pies a cabeza; su corazón dejó de latir unos instantes y mantuvo la respiración bruscamente, no sabía si moverse, si golpearla o abrazarla.

-. Chikane...-dijo en tono apagado y con cierta chispa de esperanza-... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas decidida a terminar con todo?

-. Himeko por favor escúchame-la peliazul estaba completamente mojada, la que recibió el balde literalmente había sido ella. El agua escurría por sus largos cabellos y su ropa, su respiración era agitada ya que su pecho se movía rápidamente y sus ojos, aquellos ojos zafiros estaban hinchados y las lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia. Era algo que Himeko no podía creer.

-. ¿Qué tengo que escucharte? Fuiste demasiado clara, dijiste que no querías saber nada más de mí, que lo mejor era que yo desapareciera de tu vida.

-. No Himeko ¡No!-Chikane se escuchaba desesperada, tomó con fuerza una de las manos de la rubia y ella pudo sentir lo helada de su piel. Un sentimiento de compasión le llenó el cuerpo, pero aún así no iba a dejarse engañar-Lo que dije ayer fue por un impulso de rabia, no sabía lo que decía.

-. Como muchas veces Himemiya.

Al escuchar su apellido, Chikane retrocedió asombrada. En el tiempo que llevaban de pareja, incluso el tiempo que conocía a Himeko ella nunca la había mencionado por su apellido, para ella era su adorada Chikane-chan.

-. ¿Hime...Himemiya?

-. Así te llamas ¿No?

-. Lo sé pero... ¿Qué pasó con Chikane-chan?

Himeko la miró directamente a los ojos, enfrentó por primera vez su hermosa mirada de color azul y demostró una ira y furia que Chikane nunca había visto, que la congeló por dentro y que le hizo pensar lo peor.

-. Chikane-chan para mi ya no existe... Chikane-chan fue asesinada por una persona necia, orgullosa, malcriada; una persona como tú...

La peliazul sintió que su corazón se partía en miles y pequeños pedacitos, que la tierra se hundía a sus pies y todo a su alrededor giraba de manera descontrolada.

-...No...-dijo Himeko suavizando su tono y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que la otra interpretó como un alivio, pero era una sonrisa de infinita tristeza y dolor-... Chikane-chan nunca fue asesinada... Chikane-chan nunca existió.

Una flecha atravesó el pecho de Chikane y varias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Himeko. La sentencia había sido dictada y ambas resultaron heridas. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio mientras una no podía siquiera moverse y la otra no dejaba de llorar.

Fue cuando la señal del tren donde la rubia se iría las regresó al mundo real, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que el enorme vehiculo ya estaba frente a ellas con las puertas abiertas y aquél sonido indicaba que era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Himeko no miró a Chikane y dio un paso hacia el vagón y justo antes de dar el otro la peliazul la detuvo con fuerza del antebrazo.

-. No te vayas por favor-dijo en un tono de profunda tristeza y desesperación-Himeko quédate conmigo... Te necesito.

-. No necesitas de nadie Himemiya-dijo de manera fría y seca-Tienes a todas esas personas que te admiran, que babean por ti, que darían lo que fuera por estar a tu lado... Como yo lo hice.

La gente que estaba dentro del vehiculo las miraba asombrados y los comentarios se empezaron a escuchar.

-. Por favor... Déjame explicarte.

-. No tienes nada que explicarme Himemiya... Esto se terminó.

-. ¡No!-y de un jalon, Chikane llevó el cuerpo de Himeko junto al suyo, lo rodeó tiernamente y depositó suavemente sus labios en los de su pequeño sol ante el asombro de los demás y de la misma Himeko quien se sintió volar en ese instante. Olvidó el coraje que le tenía, la decepción, todo lo que Chikane era fue evaporado de su mente al sentir ese calido roce, al saborear la miel de su más querida luna, ese cuerpo frío de alguna manera le transmitía un calor reconfortante en ese momento.

Pero el encanto se terminó y la rubia se separó de la peliazul empujándola con sus manos, había disfrutado el beso, lo había disfrutado en absoluto, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ya basta de engaños, de farsas y mentiras, ese algo que le gritaba "Himeko despierta" no pudo ser controlado por el beso de su amada Chikane-chan.

-. Ya no Himemiya... Ya no podrás convencerme... ¿No entendiste?-dijo subiendo el tono y encarando de nueva cuenta esos ojos que notaban tristeza y desesperación-Lo nuestro se terminó.

-. ¿Por qué?-dijo Chikane sujetándola de la cintura a lo que Himeko la separó con brusquedad.

-. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó?

[Flashback]

-. Chikane-chan trata de calmarte por favor.

-. ¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calme Himeko? ¿Que me calme cuando ese creído viene y te entrega un ramo de flores en mi propia presencia? Sabe muy bien lo que tú y yo somos... Que no me salga con tonterías.

-. ¡Eres demasiado celosa!

-. ¡Y tú demasiado tonta! ¡No sé por qué te pedí ser mi novia!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Himeko se quedó helada mirando con tristeza a Chikane, por su parte la peliazul palideció, una parte de ella no quiso decirlo pero la otra ya pedía a gritos dar la verdad.

[Fin del Flashback]

-. Sólo fue en un arrebato de celos y de ira, sabes que no me parece que te busque.

-. No me importan tus malditos celos... Lo demás no lo dijiste por esas razones.

-. Ya te lo dije, estaba sumamente molesta. Hay veces en las que no mido mis palabras.

-. ¿Cómo aquella vez?

-. ¿Aquella vez?

-. Sí, el día después de estar juntas...

[Flashback]

-. ¿Estas segura de esto?

-. Sí... No me había sentido tan segura de algo en mi vida.

Chikane se colocó con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de Himeko el cual estaba temblando y lentamente fue besándola, empezando por su boca e ir recorriendo su cuello, su pecho y su vientre; sentía como la rubia se arqueaba al sentir sus suaves manos recorrer toda su anatomía. En ese momento, Chikane la trató con amor, con ternura, la hizo tocar la luna y las estrellas, de verdad era amor lo que ella le brindaba con cada caricia y beso que le daba.

Al despertar, Himeko se encontraba sola, pensó que Chikane había ido a preparar el desayuno ya que Otoha-san no se encontraba, pero ni el desayuno estaba listo y mucho menos ella; vio con horror que ya pasaba la hora de clases y como pudo se vistió, corriendo desesperadamente para encontrarse con el amor de su vida, pero prefirió mil veces quedarse en casa que escuchar de los labios de la propia Chikane una verdad humillante hacia su persona.

-. ¿Sigues con Kurusugawa? ¿Qué es lo que le ves como para que la soportes?

-. Es una niña inmadura, estoy con ella por placer y diversión. Me encanta ver su cara llena de ilusión y escuchar sus palabras llenas de ternura al hablarme todos los días.

-. ¿Y por fin lograste tu cometido? La razón por la que le pediste que fuera tu pareja.

-. Jaja-rió de manera abierta y triunfante-Claro que lo logré, justamente el día de ayer, cayó ante mis encantos y no puso nada de resistencia... Sabía que si quería estar conmigo le iba a costar muy caro.

Al escuchar esas palabras Himeko salió corriendo del lugar, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr en su suave rostro y no le importaba que se tropezase o que golpease a alguien, sólo quería irse de ahí.

-. ¡Kurusugawa!-escuchó tras de si pero eso no le impidió seguir con su desenfrenada carrera- ¡Kurusugawa espera por favor!

No sabía si fue porque las fuerzas la estaban abandonando o por que no podía ocultarse más, pero Oogami-kun, su amigo de la infancia le había dado alcance, aquel chico que no aceptaba en absoluto su relación con Chikane.

-. Himeko-dijo preocupado-Himeko ¿Qué te pasa?

-. Nada-dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga del uniforme-No es nada importante.

-. Fue Himemiya ¿Verdad? ¿Ahora qué te hizo?

-. No fue ella Oogami-kun.

-. Te lo repetí muchas veces Himeko... Himemiya es una persona malcriada, orgullosa, ególatra, frívola que nada más se interesa por si misma pero no me hiciste caso... Parece que nunca me haces caso...

[Fin del Flashback]

-. Himeko yo...

-. Me dolió escuchar eso de ti... Lo único que te interesaba era tener relaciones conmigo, ese era el precio para poder estar contigo... Hacerme tuya.

-. Pero Himeko...-Chikane la tomó de las manos y las colocó en su pecho para que pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón-...Hice muchas cosas en el pasado, cosas de las cuales yo me arrepiento de verdad y lo que menos me puedo perdonar es el hecho de haber estado contigo y convertirte en un trofeo... Pero mírame, sólo mírame.

La miró de pies a cabeza. Estaba completamente mojada, al parecer corrió bajo la lluvia, con los ojos hinchados y llorosos, esa no era la Chikane que ella conocía y amaba, esa no era la diosa que todo mundo admiraba, era simplemente una persona más en el mundo.

-. Soy una persona muy insegura... Tuve que poner máscaras para todos porque no aguantaba la presión que tenía en mis hombros: De ser catalogada como una chica perfecta con dones y virtudes. Me comportaba así para no salir herida, coloqué mi propia barrera; no quería enamorarme de nadie porque eso significaba invadir mi vida, mi espacio... Pero el día que te conocí todo cambió.

[Flashback]

El piano era el único sonido dentro de la escuela. Chikane se encontraba en la sala de música tocando una Sonata de uno de sus compositores favoritos: Claro de Luna. Estaba tan perdida en su interpretación que no se dio cuenta cuando una joven rubia con ojos amatista había entrado para escucharla sin siquiera dejar de mirarla. Al volver al mundo real vio aquella tierna mirada posada fijamente en su persona lo cual le hizo sentir un escalofrío y la volvió vulnerable ante todos.

-. ¿Qué deseas?

-. Yo... Este... Realmente... Nada... Es sólo que... Es sólo que me quedé hasta muy tarde realizando un trabajo y al pasar por el pasillo escuché esa canción y bueno, yo... Quise ver quién o qué la tocaba.

-. Bueno... Ahora que me has visto será mejor que te marches ya que voy a cerrar el lugar.

-. Oh sí... Lo siento mucho de verdad-y así, esta extraña chica hizo reverencias disculpándose por interrumpir aquél especial momento, dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir cuando...

-. Espera-dijo la peliazul tomándola suavemente del hombro-Quisiera saber tú nombre.

-. Mi nombre... Mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko.

-. Himeko... Yo soy Himemiya Chikane.

-. ¿Entonces eres tú la alabada y respetada Miya-sama?

-. ¿Alabada y respetada?-ante esas palabras, Chikane bajó la vista y dio media vuelta a lo que Himeko reaccionó rápido diciendo:

-. Pero si tú quieres, puedo llamarte Chikane-chan...

[Fin del flashback]

-. Sí, llamé tú atención porque podías jugar con una niña como yo. Si de verdad dices amarme Himemiya ¿Por qué me lastimaste tantas veces? ¿Por qué me hiciste un objeto? Tú lo dijiste muy decidida...

-. Himeko por favor-la peliazul iba a arrodillarse pero la rubia la detuvo en seco.

-. Haz memoria, Himemiya Chikane.

[Flashback]

-. No te entiendo ¿Por qué si dices que me amas me tratas de esta forma?

-. No lo vas a entender nunca Himeko, tú cabeza no da para más.

-. Me encanta la forma en que me dices tonta, me encanta la forma en que me luces como trofeo cuando te acuestas conmigo... Al principio creí tus mentiras de que estabas enamorada de mí y de que me harías la persona más feliz, pero vuelvo a ver que todos los que me advirtieron de ti tenían mucha razón; sólo te interesa tu persona y nadie más.

Chikane no dijo nada, su cara fue cubierta por el color carmín al igual que sus orejas, sus puños se cerraron y sus brazos temblaron, esta vez Himeko se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-. ¿Eso crees? Bueno... ¿Quieres la verdad Kurusugawa?... ¡Sí!-estalló en un grito-¡En un principio anduve contigo porque quería jugar con tu persona. Quería hacerte sufrir, quería verte a mis pies, eres demasiado ingenua y cualquier persona que te hable bonito ya le das todo!

-. ¡Y lo lograste!-contestó Himeko en el mismo tono- ¡Me tuviste a tus pies, me hiciste ver como una tonta ilusa frente a todo el instituto! ¡Eres la persona más despreciable que yo haya conocido!

-. ¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Me comporté muy mal contigo al principio pero cambié!... Me has cambiado de verdad...

-. ¿Otro de tus cuentos? Por favor Chikane ya me aburres con tu misma declaración...

-. ¿Qué quieres?

-. ¡Quiero irme ya! ¡No aguanto un segundo más a tu lado!

La peliazul esta vez palideció y tuvo que detenerse del mueble más cercano a ella para no caer pesadamente sobre el piso, sus ojos empezaron a arder al sentir que las lágrimas iban a salir de un momento a otro.

-. Pues si eso es lo que quieres...-dijo con la cabeza baja y en un tono seco y amargado-... Tienes las malditas puertas abiertas y puedes irte cuando quieras...

-. ¿Hablas en serio?

-. Jamás había hablado tan en serio...

Y así, Himeko salió corriendo del cuarto azotando tras de si la puerta, dejando a Chikane tensa por la discusión y un mar de lágrimas en su rostro.

_¿Por qué no puedes entender que me cambiaste? Que ya no soy la misma desde que llegaste tú. Sí, en un principio te utilice como peón en mi juego pero ahora puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo porque es lo que mi corazón siente._

[Fin del Flashback]

Himeko miró directamente a Chikane y lo que encontró fue una joven completamente destrozada, las lágrimas salían descontroladamente; estaba temblando, tal vez por el coraje y la impotencia ó tal vez por el frío, siendo ella, seguramente lo importante en ese momento era el frío que la estaba calando desde hacía un buen rato.

-. Son heridas que no se curan Himemiya.

-. Lo siento-dijo en voz muy baja, parecida a un susurro, sólo Himeko pudo ver que sus labios se movían.

-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-. Lo siento mucho-y así levantó su mirada para ver directamente esos ojos amatistas que estaban bastante hinchados por derramar su infinito dolor-Himeko yo…

-. ¿Tú qué? ¿Ahora con qué cuento me vas a convencer? Por favor Chikane, ya no quiero seguir con esto.

-. ¡Entiende que yo te amo!-el grito de la joven se escuchó por todo el tren y la estación, la gente la miró aún más sorprendida, pero Himeko sólo se limitó a suspirar de manera amarga y fría.

En el rostro de la peliazul se notaba la infinita desesperación, estaba a unos segundos de que la rubia se fuera, si no hacía algo rápido iba a perder para siempre a la persona que tanto amaba y que la había hecho cambiar.

-. Himeko, ven-con sus brazos rodeó su cintura pero la rubia la aventó con fuerza haciéndola caer de sentón fuera del vagón. En ese mismo instante las puertas se cerraron con Himeko tras de ellas.

Chikane se puso de pie rápidamente y golpeó con fuerza los cristales.

-. ¡No, Himeko! ¡Abran esto por favor!

Lentamente el tren empezó su marcha y Chikane aún intentaba abrir las puertas, como fuera, no quería que el sol que iluminaba su vida se marchara.

_Por favor ¡Por favor! ¡No la alejes de mi lado!_

Sin darse cuenta su corazón se agitaba y su respiración se hacía más rápida, estaba corriendo como en toda escena de amor detrás del tren que llevaba a su amada.

_No me dejes Himeko, por favor no me dejes._

Llegó al límite de la estación y ahí fue cubierta de nueva cuenta por la lluvia que caía de tal manera que podía considerarse un diluvio. Las lágrimas salían como una presa averiada, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso a excepción de sus piernas que se hicieron de gelatina.

Himeko miró por la ventana a su amada Chikane-chan corriendo detrás del tren hasta donde la estación se lo permitía, mientras tenía contra su pecho la figura del sol con la que formaba el eclipse… Fue ahí donde perdió a su amor, a su luna que iluminaba lo oscuro de su vida, esa había sido la última imagen que tuvo de Chikane; la Chikane Himemiya desesperada y vencida.

Chikane se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. La mente la tenía en blanco, el corazón desecho y físicamente sentía un ardor en su garganta y un agotamiento extraño. Esta vez era cierto, esta vez no era un juego y esta vez Himeko se había marchado de su vida.

-. ¡Himeko!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo pero el sonar del tren ahogo su grito de necesidad-Regresa…


End file.
